Nuestro Último Adiós
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: Misty derrota a una entrenadora llamada Bárbara cuando recibe un llamado de Ash diciendo que volvía y que él la visitaría. Cuando llega se encuentra con sorpresa de que él tiene una relación con Serena. Sin embargo él al parecer ama a Misty lo cual deja confundida a la pelirroja. Junto a Tracey y Delia averiguarán que es lo que trama Ash.
1. Nuestro Último Adiós

Nuestro Último Adiós

En el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se lleva a cabo una batalla pokémon por el control del Gimnasio Celeste, una entrenadora llamada Bárbara desafiaba a la actual líder, Misty. Era una batalla de tres contra tres totalmente igualada, Bárbara usaba a su Rotom y Misty con su poderoso Gyarados. Finalmente la batalla termina en favor de la pelirroja cuando en eso aparece Daisy.

— ¡Misty! tienes un llamado de tú novio él del Pikachu —le gritó su hermana.

— ¡Que no es mi novio! —Gritó algo enfadada la pelirroja pero en su fondo aquello le producía mucha alegría—por fin estás de vuelta…Ash Ketchum—murmuró para sus adentros Misty.

Entonces comienza a conversar con Ash y él le dice que mañana en la tarde iría a visitarla, antes pasaría donde su madre y después donde el Profesor Oak. Ella inmediatamente se dispone a limpiar el Gimnasio logrando terminar a las 8 de la noche. Mientras veía la televisión observa en un canal la repetición de la final de la Liga Kalos entre Ash contra Tobías en donde el chico se tomaría revancha de su derrota en semifinales en Sinnoh. Aquello hizo feliz a Misty aunque tenía cierto temor de que él la pudiera olvidar, después de todo no se ven hace muchos años.

Al día siguiente Misty despierta con mucha pereza pero luego recuerda que en la tarde su mejor amigo, Ash Ketchum, venía a visitarla y por supuesto ella sabía de antemano que su amigo tendría mucha hambre. Ya por la tarde ella tenía todo listo para el reencuentro con su querido amigo Ash. Empero ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que él venía acompañado.

— ¡Misty estoy aquí—gritó el joven.

—¡Ash! —gritó muy emocionada la pelirroja—Tanto tiempo sin verte…—pero pronto esa alegría inmensa se convirtió en confusión.

Quién era aquella chica de cabello castaño claro, camiseta de hombreras de color negro, falda roja y aquel particular sombrero rosa.

—Hola—saludo la chica.

—Hola…—saludo Misty a la chica dejando desconcertada a la pelirroja— ¿Quién es ella?

—Misty ella es Serena, mi novia; Serena ella es Misty, mi mejor amiga—dijo Ash.

Ella es mi novia…aquellas palabras dejaron muda a Misty quién no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, a pesar de que estuvieron mucho tiempo viajando juntos como es que él se pudo enamorar de ella en tan poco tiempo, la pelirroja estaba decepcionada pero no quería que Ash lo notara. Entonces ella invita a Serena a recorrer las instalaciones, justo en ese instante las hermanas de Misty daban un show, Serena queda maravillada y se queda observando momento que aprovecha Misty para llevarse a Ash hacia un lugar alejado, Serena se da cuenta pero sabe que Ash necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga.

—Ash, veo que al fin conquistaste una liga de gran relevancia—le conversaba mientras miraba sus pokémon de agua.

—Sí, pero aunque no estuviste presente, el hecho de pensar en ti me dio fuerzas para ganar la Liga.

Misty se sonroja un poco y luego dice— ¿Y qué hay de aquella chica? —preguntó la pelirroja dejando más que claro sus celos.

— ¿Estás celosa? —riéndose un poco.

Aquello hizo que Misty se ruborizara y también enfurecía por aquel comentario de su mejor amigo pero por dentro ella sabía que era cierto.

Ash la abraza y le susurra en el oído—para mí ella no significa nada…tú eres la única chica con quién me gustaría estar—le dice mientras acaricia su trasero con su mano derecha.

Misty queda paralizada y solo atina a darle una cachetada, en eso aparece Serena y pregunta si sucede algo, Ash dice que no ocurre nada y que debían irse ya que el show había terminado y Misty estaría ocupada no sin antes decirle a la pelirroja que mañana fuera a cenar junto a ellos y se van. Posteriormente Misty se encierra en su cuarto pensando en las palabras de Ash causando muchas interrogantes en su mente.

Esa misma noche mientras dormía, Misty se imaginaba junto a Ash haciendo el amor mientras Serena aparecía dejando impactada a la chica quién se retira llorando para luego volver con un cuchillo para atravesarlo en Ash y luego a ella. Luego ella despierta sudando y se dirige al baño para mojarse la cara. Qué diablos había soñado, porqué soñaba aquello y que significaba, eran las grandes interrogantes. En eso aparece una de sus hermanas, Lily, quién sonámbula tomaba un escobillón y se ponía a cantar. Misty le queda observando pero después vuelve a su estado pensativo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Lily quién al despertarse grita diciendo que diablos hacía ahí, luego observa que la luz del baño estaba encendida, al llegar se percata de Misty y le pregunta que le ocurría, Misty le dice que nada y también le pregunta que hacía cantando en el pasillo, Lily solo atina a irse y Misty vuelve a su cama para dormir.

Al día siguiente la líder de Gimnasio se queda dormida despertando a eso del mediodía cuando en media hora más un retador vendría a por una medalla. Raudamente la pelirroja se baña, se viste y toma desayuno para luego batallar. Luego de un comienzo dubitativo Misty logra controlar la batalla la cual finaliza a favor de ella.

En la residencia Ketchum, Delia y Serena preparaban todo para la tarde mas a Delia no le agradaba para nada que ella fuera la novia de su hijo aunque no la odiaba, ella no quería a la chica como nuera.

—Dime Serena, ¿hace cuánto conoces a mi hijo Ash? —fingiendo una sonrisa hacia ella.

—Mmm…déjeme pensar, nos conocimos en un campamento del Profesor Oak cuando éramos niños pero nos reencontramos en Kalos aunque nos tomó algo de tiempo.

—Serena, ¿puedes ir a comprar algunos vegetales?

—Desde luego que sí, suegra—dijo sonriendo Serena.

Aquellas palabras no agradaron a Delia pero ella no quería decir nada para no arruinar la fiesta que le prepararon a Ash.

En eso Serena sale de la casa rumbo hacer las compras mientras Delia se tomaba un pequeño descanso— ¡Arceus mío, yo quería a Misty como mi nuera! —se resignaba a perder a Misty aunque sabía que la decisión era de Ash y de nadie más.

En el laboratorio pokémon, Tracey y el profesor Oak alimentaban y vacunaban a los pokémon del lugar mientras que Ash visitaba a sus viejos amigos y como siempre los Tauros saludaban a su particular manera a su entrenador.

—Oye Ash—le habló Tracey—quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, ¿Cómo es que te has enamorado en tan corto tiempo de ella siendo que con Misty viajaron por mucho tiempo y nada ocurrió?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Ash y luego éste respondió—ella es más linda—fue la respuesta de Ash.

—¿Esa es tú respuesta? —luciendo sorprendido por la respuesta de su ex compañero de viaje.

—Además de que es más cariñosa y simpática—respondió de manera indiferente.

—Vaya respuesta Ash o sea sigues siendo un niño—meneando la cabeza.

En eso el profesor los llama y le dice que lo ayuden a buscar unos pokémon que se han perdido. El sol comienza a irse para dar paso después a la luna y las estrellas, la hora de la fiesta por el regreso de Ash ha llegado.

Ash anunciaba su regreso pero se da cuenta de que su casa estaba a oscuras, al ingresar vio por dentro que también estaba todo apagado, entonces su boba cabeza piensa que ella se ha ido a dormir, luego mira a su Pikachu preguntando si él tiene hambre, la rata amarilla hace un gesto queriendo decir que tenía mucha hambre. Al abrir el refrigerador se da cuenta que no hay absolutamente nada para comer lo que lo obliga ir a su habitación para dormir no sin antes fijarse que la puerta que da al patio trasero estaba abierto, él va a investigar que es cuando…

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron los asistentes a la celebración por el triunfo de su hijo en Kalos y convirtiéndose en el primer entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que logra tal hazaña aunque en dos meses más deberá enfrentar al Alto Mando de dicha Región.

Entre los presentes estaban Misty, Rirchie, Iris, Cilan, Morrison, Citrón, Eureka, Max e increíblemente Paul quién no es un tipo que comparte mucho, lo que sorprendió mucho a Ash. Brock no pudo venir ya que su trabajo le demandaba mucho tiempo, May se encontraba en otro país representando a Japón en un concurso pokémon al igual que Dawn además de Serena, su novia, y los que siempre le esperaban con una fiesta.

La música fue puesta por Citrón y su invento llamado la máquina-musical-con-buenos-bajos-3000, Eureka no le dice nada ya que estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano le coloque nombres largos y obvios a sus inventos. No había pasado media hora cuando Paul se despide de Ash argumentando que solo había venido a felicitarlo. Luego del bailoteo Delia dice que la cena estaba lista, todos se reúnen al lado del campeón de Kalos y hacen un brindis, Serena sentado al lado izquierdo de Ash y Misty al lado derecho. Mientras que en la otra cabecera estaba su madre quién tenía a su lado al profesor Oak. Al terminar la cena se reanuda la música y los asistentes bailan, otros conversan y Misty sentada sola en la mesa. Entonces a ella le dan ganas de ir al baño, cuando siente unos ruidos desde la pieza de Ash, ella va a ver lo que sucede cuando vio algo que no debió haber visto, Ash estaba haciendo el amor con Serena, mientra ella volvía su cabeza para besar al chico, él la penetraba contra la pared haciendo gemidos que se escuchaban en aquel pasillo. La pelirroja rápidamente se retira de ahí e ir al baño. Ella se encierra en el baño mientras unas lágrimas caen de sus hermosos ojos diciéndose a sí misma que debía de despertar de aquella pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Subiendo las escaleras Delia iba a llamar a Ash y Serena para que salieran un rato cuando ve la misma escena que Misty sólo que esta vez en otra posición. Luego siente unos sollozos desde el baño, ella supo de inmediato que aquella persona era Misty.

Toc-Toc, Delia golpea la puerta— ¿Misty, estás ahí? —preguntó Delia.

Snif…se escuchaba el sollozo de la líder—No se preocupe señora Delia, estoy bien—respondió la pelirroja.

—Misty sé que me mientes además sé por quién cae esas lagrimas…por favor déjame entrar—hubo un buen lapsus antes de que Misty accediera a abrir la puerta del baño.

—No puedo creer lo que vi...snif…yo lo amo demasiado y ahora…él esta…con otra—lloraba mientras abrazaba a Delia.

—Misty debes saber que yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija y que nunca aceptaré a Serena como nuera…pero no es porque la odie sino porque tú y Ash nacieron para estar juntos—tratando de consolar a la chica—Por favor levanta ese ánimo, tú eres una chica fuerte y conoces muy bien a mi hijo, si de verdad quieres estar con él debes luchar por su amor, yo trataré de ayudar un poco nada más ya que si me entrometo Ash comenzaría a sospechar de mí ya que sabe que yo nunca aceptaré a Serena como nuera.

—Gracias señora Ketchum, usted siempre sabe que decir y a decir verdad yo también le tengo mucho aprecio, como si fuera mi madre—limpiándose las lágrimas al mismo tiempo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Finalmente las dos se retiran del baño para bajar e ir hacia donde estaban los demás, Delia solo atino a gritarle a Ash que bajara. Luego de arreglarse, Ash y Serena bajan y se dirigen al patio no sin antes de que Delia les lanzará una mirada acusadora.

Son la una de la noche y la fiesta ha terminado, a excepción de Misty todos los invitados se habían retirado hace media hora. Ella entonces va a despedirse de Ash, Pikachu y luego de Delia. Serena estaba plácidamente durmiendo en la habitación de Ash. Misty se va montando un enorme Swanna sin saber que que Ash le seguía en su Charizard. Luego al llegar a un bosque se da cuenta de la presencia del chico condimento y se esconde en un lugar para sorprenderlo.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? —le habló muy seria Misty al salir de su escondite.

—Tan precavida como siempre, mi querida Misty—le respondió el joven de la gorra.

— ¿Crees que no he tenido suficiente hoy? —mirando con furia a Ash pero en el fondo ocultaba su tristeza.

— ¿Así que lo viste, eh? Bueno sólo estaba pasando el rato, a quién realmente amo es a ti.

— ¿Crees que soy una idiota? Es tú novia…

— ¿Y qué? —interrumpió el joven.

Misty le iba a decir algo pero antes de que ella pudiera realizar acción alguna él clava sus labios en los de ella al mismo tiempo que le abraza por la cintura. Luego Ash baja su mano derecha acariciando el trasero de Misty aunque ella trata de zafarse, él no se lo permite. Posteriormente el chico comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Misty mas ésta se rinde y no pone resistencia alguna. Después comienza a bajarle los pantalones, luego los calzones dejando a la chica semidesnuda. Entonces él se baja sus pantalones, calzoncillos para luego tirarla al suelo y hacerle el amor. Él acaricia su pierna derecha, con la otra mano acaricia sus senos mientras se funden sus labios. En los pensamientos de Misty ella sabía que estaba mal pero qué aquello eran sus sentimientos hacia él. A eso de las dos de la madrugada estaban abrazados y durmiendo en sacos de dormir con una fogata bajo las estrellas.

A las ocho en punto Misty se despierta en su cuarto en el Gimnasio, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta allí cuando en eso va pasando su hermana Violet, ésta le dice que su novio Ash la dejó esta mañana, que por ahora ella siguiera durmiendo ya que ella junto a sus otras dos hermanas decidieron cerrar el gimnasio por el día de hoy. A eso de la una de la tarde, la pelirroja se levanta para almorzar. Aquel día fue extraño para ella ya que no podía sacarse las imágenes de lo que sucedió en la madrugada. Una de sus hermanas le pregunta que le ocurre mientras que las otras le dicen que ella se había ido de juerga con su novio y por eso su estado. Aquello puso de mal humor a Misty quién velozmente termina de desayunar e ir alimentar a sus pokémon. Para su sorpresa ellos habían sido alimentados por Daisy por lo que ya no había nada que hacer. Justo cuando el aburrimiento se la comía decide ir a visitar a Tracey Sketchit, su segundo mejor amigo.

Aquel día Tracey estaba libre pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer hasta que llegó su amiga la pelirroja.

—Hola Misty, que sorpresa verte aquí—dijo un sonriente Tracey.

— ¿Insinúas que no te vengo a ver mucho? —colocando esa cara de enojada pero a modo de broma.

— ¡No quise decir eso! —Algo nervioso pero sabiendo que era broma aunque también se dio cuenta de que a ella algo más le pasaba—dime que ocurre Misty.

Misty no se sorprende ya que él es uno de sus mejores amigos y sabe lo que a ella le pasa—Es Ash, el otro día cuando llegó al Gimnasio él le dijo que Serena no significaba nada para él y que ella era su único amor…pero después pilló a Ash junto a ella revolcándose en su cuarto y…

— ¿Y que más Misty? —preguntó Tracey asombrado por lo que acaba de oír de Misty.

—Luego de que me fui de la fiesta él salió tras de mí hasta un bosque donde lo confronte pero...él tomo mi virginidad asegurándome que yo era la única en su vida…snif…y la verdad es que no sé si creerle, además lo que hicimos está mal.

Tracey quedó impactado por lo dicho por su amiga y no duda en abrazarla. En su mente él quiere matar a Ash ya qué él mismo le aseguro que a Misty no le importaba, mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja él apretaba sus manos con mucha rabia.

Aquel día Tracey se esforzó para que su mejor amiga olvidara sus problemas mientras él pensaba seriamente hablar con Ash. Al día siguiente a Misty le dejaron un montón de tareas en el Gimnasio ya que sus hermanas iban a dar un espectáculo en Ciudad Petalia, Hoenn. Pero aquello alegró enormemente a ella ya que eso le serviría para distraerse. Bueno eso lo que ella pensaba ya que Ash llegó de improviso a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

— ¿Ash que haces aquí? —aquella inesperada visita quitó la sonrisa de sus labios.

— ¿Acaso no soy bienvenido? —preguntó molesto Ash.

—No, todo lo contrario…es que no deberías estar con tu novia Serena…

—Calla—interrumpió Ash a Misty—ella está en un spa y no volverá hasta la noche…además tus hermanas no están…

—Espera Ash…no lo hagas—le suplicaba Misty.

Pero Ash no le prestó atención y nuevamente se le lanzó, colocando su rostro en los pechos de Misty al mismo tiempo que con su mano acariciaba una pierna de ella.

«Este Ash es un desgraciado, ¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en esto?» Pensaba Tracey mientras empuñaba sus manos.

Continuara…


	2. ¡Abre los ojos, Misty!

Nuestro Último Adiós: ¡Abre los ojos, Misty!

Tracey furioso con su amigo Ash se dirige al Gimnasio Celeste donde él dedujo que lo más probable es que estaría ahí.

Ash en tanto arrinconaba a Misty contra una pared mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—Misty…debes saber que durante estos años que estuvimos separados nunca dejé de pensar en ti—le susurraba en el oído mientras unas de sus manos levantaba su camisa.

La pelirroja trataba de quitarse de encima al chico—Ash tú no eras así, ¿Por qué haces esto sí tienes novia?

—Ella no me importa, además estoy con ella porque quería a alguien que pudiera llenar el vacío que había en mí.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de tú novia?, y sí era así ¿porque le dijiste que sí?—mirando con un poco de temor la actitud de su mejor amigo. A pesar de que ella sabía que estaba mal, que era un chica con un fuerte carácter no podía frente a los encantos de batalla y es entonces que se da cuenta que él ha variado mucho de aquel Ash bobo aunque esto no era lo que ella esperaba de él sino que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, que fuera un caballero. Una vez más ella perdía este duelo con Ash y sin más remedio se deja desnudarse por Ash. Sin embargo llega Tracey asombrado con la facilidad de Misty para entregar su cuerpo a Ash.

— ¡Ash Ketchum! Suelta en este preciso instante a Misty—le gritó enfadado a su amigo.

—De acuerdo—dijo Ash mientras recogía su gorra para marcharse.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tú novia Serena?, ¿Ella sabe algo de esto? —encarando a Ash.

—Obviamente que no, además si le dices algo no te creerá ya que ella está loca por mí—le dijo de forma engreída.

Luego de que Ash se fuera, Tracey espero que Misty se vistiera y luego se sentaron en el comedor del Gimnasio para charlar acerca de lo ocurrido. La de cabello anaranjado le explica que a pesar de sus intentos de zafarse de él, ella termina cediendo ya que había algo en él que la hipnotizaba.

Serena en tanto terminaba de relajarse en el spa ignorando lo que hacía Ash, en eso ella coge un teléfono y llama a su novio para que viniese a buscarla. En media hora Ash llega dándole un apasionado beso mientras agarraba uno de sus pechos. Aquello no molestaba en absoluto a Serena ya que ella dejaba que le hiciese lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no la abandonara.

Al día siguiente Ash se fue a una montaña para entrenar junto a Serena y sus pokémon lo cual Misty aprovecho para visitar a Delia. En la residencia Ketchum, Delia acomodaba los muebles junto con Mr. Mime cuando siente el timbre, era le pelirroja y Delia le da un abrazo haciéndola pasar dejando de lado sus tareas domésticas.

—Hola Misty, ¿quieres tomar té? —aquella visita ponía de muy buen humor a Delia.

—Sí, por favor—le responde mientras se sienta en el sillón.

—Mr. Mime, ¿puedes traer dos tazas de té? —Tomando asiento— ¿Y dime Misty a que se debe esta grata visita?

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya que el estar mucho tiempo en el Gimnasio me ahogo…además he estado pensando seriamente en dejar Kanto por un tiempo—al hablar de aquello con Delia, Misty se sentía tranquila.

— ¿Es por Ash? —cambiando su alegre rostro a uno de preocupación.

—Por él de ahora no…más bien por el Ash que conocí tiempo atrás…desde que nuestros caminos tomaron rumbos diferentes me sentí sola, pero al recordar el entusiasmo de Ash me dieron ganas de viajar una vez más y si la suerte estuviera de mi lado, encontrarme con Ash hubiera sido lo mejor que me hubiera ocurrido, pero ahora…perdón por contarles mis problemas a usted pero es que…

—No debes disculparte por nada, al contrario, me alegra que me cuentes lo que te sucede porque recuerda que yo te tengo mucho aprecio y me preocupa mucho verte así sin saber qué es lo que te ocurre—abrazando a la pelirroja—perdona a mi hijo Ash…ni yo sé el porqué de su actitud.

—Tal vez se le hayan subido los humos a la cabeza o aquella chica le ha estado metiendo cosas en la cabeza…aunque a ciencia cierta no sé cuál será la razón.

Delia abrazaba a Misty pero luego la pelirroja se aleja de ella y le dice en que le puede ayudar, la madre de Ash comprende que alguna tarea hogareña le haría sentir bien, entonces le dice que le ayude a cortar el pasto mientras le da indicaciones a Mr. Mime para que termine de ordenar los muebles. Así se pasaron toda la tarde hasta que Delia le avisa a Misty que su hijo iba a regresar en una hora preguntando si se iba a quedar a tomar once o se iba. Para sorpresa de Delia la pelirroja decide quedarse porque quería hablar con Ash.

A eso de las ocho de la llega Ash & Serena muy acaramelados cuando se percatan de la presencia de Misty mas esto a Ash no le importa y le agarra una pompa a Serena, causando la furia interna en Misty. Serena le dice a Ash que va a ducharse, Ash quería bañarse junto a ella pero Delia le jala una oreja y le dice que debe hablar con Misty. Entonces los dos entran al cuarto de él, dejando la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Así que quieres hacerlo otra vez? —Ash se preparaba para acariciar a Misty pero es detenido por una fuerte cachetada de ella que lo deja sangrando.

—Escúchame bien Ash Ketchum, esta vez no dejaré que te aproveches de mí, si eres hombre me responderás con sinceridad a la pregunta que te haré…tú has dicho que me amas pero lo que veo es que te revuelcas con Serena y cuando llegaste aquí le agarraste el trasero sólo para provocarme entonces ¿a quién amas realmente, a mí o a Serena?...por favor quiero que seas sincero porque esto me afecta tanto a mí como aquella chica, ¿o es acaso que tan solo somos objetos para ti?

Aquellas palabras colaron muy hondo en Ash quién no sabía que responder y Misty luego de aquello le dice que esperara tres días para que le dé una respuesta, hasta entonces ella no le hablaría ni le permitiría la entrada al Gimnasio, así dejo a Ash perplejo quedando inmóvil.

Misty se da cuenta que estaba muy oscuro, entonces Delia le invita a quedarse a dormir, la pelirroja duda por unos instantes pero se da cuenta que es muy peligroso irse de noche además que su Swanna estaba cansada. Decide llamar a sus hermanas para avisarles que se quedaría en la casa de la señora Delia, éstas no le dieron mucha importancia y que debía cuidarse antes de hacerlo con su novio. Aquello enfureció a Misty quién se guardó unos cuántos insultos por respeto a Delia.

Aquella noche no fue una de las más placenteras para Ash quién se había dado cuenta de sus errores y que debía escoger a la chica que realmente amaba; aquella chica era Misty, él sabía del principio que Misty era la única de entre todas las compañeras de viaje. Entonces decide abrir la ventana para observar el cielo y replantearse algunas cosas. En la pieza de Delia, Misty miraba a través de la ventana las estrellas pensado cuándo y cómo fue que Ash cambió drásticamente, cuando él se convirtió en un mujeriego. Sin darse cuenta, ambos se encontraron fuera de la casa, la noche era cálida, los dos se quedan mirando. Ash se acerca a ella y le pide disculpas por tomarle el pelo de esa forma, Misty no dice nada, sólo le sonríe y se acerca para abrazarlo. Bajo las estrellas ellos se dan un cálido y apasionado beso sin que Ash intentara agarrarle un pecho o su trasero, no, aquello fue un beso de amor.

—Prométeme que dejarás a Serena—le susurró al oído.

—Te lo prometo, Misty—y bajo aquella promesa los dos se vuelven a sus cuartos para irse a dormir.

Delia sonreía al ver que ellos hayan hecho las paces, mientras que en la habitación de Ash, Serena dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de lo sucedido. Al día siguiente Serena despierta sin Ash, ella se dirigía a ducharse cuando Delia le dice que bajara un momento, la chica baja y se encuentra con su novio y éste seriamente le dice que deben hablar, se van hacia el patio trasero y Serena lo sigue un poco angustiada.

—Escucha bien lo que te diré, porque no voy a volver a repetirlo, lo nuestro llega hasta aquí, de hecho yo nunca te amé…y a quién realmente amo es a Misty…por eso además te quiero pedir disculpas.

— ¿Es una broma, cierto? —Serena colocando una cara de sorpresa.

—No—dijo muy serio Ash—lo que te hice estuvo mal, en ese tiempo yo no entendía muy bien que era enamorarse, en todos estos años lo que más me importaba a mí eran las batallas…

—Pero te deje que me hicieras lo que quisieses…no puedes hablar en serio—le responde con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sé que soy un imbécil por ilusionarte, por usarte…pero yo amo mucho a Misty y aquello son mis sentimientos reales.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso ahora?, después de que deje que me tocaras…—mientras golpeaba suavemente al chico condimento.

—Basta Serena, no sigas por favor—le suplicaba Ash.

Luego de aquello Serena se va en un auto que la esperaba fuera no sin advertirles a ambos que ella no se quedaría tranquila prometiendo venganza. Aquello no les importo ya que cuando lo dijo los dos se habían dado un beso largo. Delia estaba feliz, a pesar de que no odiaba a Serena, ella quería como a nuera a Misty.

La hora del almuerzo fue tan relajada que los tres estuvieron a carcajadas como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Al atardecer Ash decide salir de campamento con la pelirroja llevándola al mismo lugar donde la chica pescó a Ash.

—Ash, este lugar…—llegando al punto de la emoción, ella jamás pensó que él se acordaría de aquel bendito día.

—A juzgar por esa emoción, tú no esperabas que me acordara de este dichoso lugar—se queda mirando a la pelirroja.

—Bueno, yo…—sonrojándose por lo dicho por él.

—Ja ja, me gusta cuando te sonrojas—y antes de que Misty pudiera decir algo, él la besa pero dejando una sensación diferente respecto a los anteriores besos.

Misty aparta un poco los labios de ella de él para decirle—Estos son los besos que a una chica le gusta, llenos de amor…Te amo Ash Ketchum…—para luego volver a juntar sus labios con los de él. La noche fue mágica para ambos, un cielo espectacular, una fogata y besándose en el lugar donde se vieron por vez primera.

Al día siguiente Misty llamó a Delia para contarle lo sucedido, esto puso feliz a la madre de Ash mientras él aún dormía. Al despertar Misty le prepara el desayuno y a modo de broma Ash le dice que quería seguir viviendo lo que molestó un poco a la cabello anaranjado pero después Ash la abraza y se disculpa argumentando que era una broma. Posterior al desayuno los dos recorren los alrededores del lugar.

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak, Tracey ordenaba el papeleo mientras sufría como Ash le ha quitado a la chica que más quería aun así era feliz por su amiga. Eso sí él pensaba que Ash nuevamente jugaría con los sentimientos de Misty. En la tarde él decide parar un poco y llamar a Misty para decirle que tuviera cuidado de él ya que sospechaba que Ash no ha cambiado para nada y solo la quiere para placer de él, pero ella no contestaba, ni siquiera sus hermanas quiénes pensaban que Tracey era una molestia. Excepto una de ellas, Daisy, ella a pesar de molestar de manera constante a Misty también sospechaba de él chico.

—Por favor Misty, escúchame…Ash no es él mismo tipo de antes, ahora él solo está aparentando ser amable contigo para después usarte y cuando no le seas útil él te va a de…

Antes que dijera lo último, Misty le da una cachetada—Sólo estás celosa de que yo tenga un chico que me quiere, que me cuide al igual que Tracey, él siempre me amó pero sabía que Ash era el único hombre que tenía cabida en mí…siempre me trataste de fea al igual que mis otras hermanas pero ahora las otras dos me apoyan…porque no eres como ellas, porque no me apoyas…—La pelirroja se retira furiosa mientras su hermana sufría porque su hermana pequeña no le escuchaba.

Misty como la chica fuerte que era no se calienta la cabeza e inmediatamente se va a ver a Delia. Al llegar a la casa, encuentra a Ash solo entrenando con sus pokémon. Ash la ve y la abraza preguntando que ocurría pero la pelirroja evadió la pregunta apretando sus labios con los de Ash. Pasado unas dos horas llega Delia y ve a los dos tortolos preparando la cena.

La cena fue provechosa y los tres reían felices de la vida, el clima era bueno, la pareja se tenía el uno con el otro, Delia tenía unas ganas de abrazar a ambos pero era mejor quedarse ahí quieta. Misty le pregunta a Delia si ella podía quedarse un par de días en su casa ya que quería estar lejos del Gimnasio por ahora, Delia encantada le responde que se quede todo el tiempo que quiera.

En el laboratorio Tracey inyectaba unos sueros a unos pokémon enfermos a la vez que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a espiar a Ash ya que estaba seguro que él no ha cambiado nada desde su quiebre con Serena, cierto día es sorprendido por Misty detrás de unos matorrales cercanos en el Bosque Verde.

— ¿Tracey, por qué espías a mi novio? —le preguntó Misty enojada.

— ¡Eh yo…! —sin creer que fuera descubierto a pesar de las precauciones que tomó.

—Estás igual que mi hermana Daisy, ella también dice que Ash sigue igual luego de romper con Serena, ¿Acaso estás celoso de que él este conmigo y tú no? —le decía muy molesta.

—No es eso Misty, admito que aún me gustas pero…debes abrir tus ojos y admitir que Ash cambió luego de su viaje por Kalos, ahora él es un mujeriego, quizás a Serena ya la había engañado y ahora él está jugando contigo…

Paf…se sintió el ruido de una fuerte cachetada de la pelirroja hacia su amigo Tracey dejando marcado su mano en el rostro de él— ¡No te permitiré que hables así de Ash!, aunque seas mi amigo no lo tolerare ni siquiera a mis hermanas—fue las últimas palabras que le dirigió Misty a Tracey mientras se iba totalmente furiosa. Tracey la queda mirando muy triste, él en el fondo sabía que Ash mentía, que hace mucho tiempo él dejo de ser él pero por otro lado estaba su amiga Misty, si bien no quería hacerle ningún tipo de daño, no le quedaba opción que seguir insistiendo aunque ella se enojara, aunque ella le diera la espalda, él debía de hacer entrar en razón a Misty no importando lo difícil que pudiese ser, Tracey no quería que a la pelirroja le rompieran el corazón.

Así pasaron dos meses, Misty feliz de la vida caminaba de la mano junto con Ash, sin embargo alguien los acechaba.

— ¿No es bonito el amor?, que lastima será que acabe tan pronto…ja ja—colocando una cara malévola, una cara desquiciada…pronto comenzaría el ataque de Serena…

Continuara…


	3. Aquellas fotos que rompen la relación

Nuestro Último Adiós: Aquellas fotos que rompen la relación

Han transcurrido dos meses desde que Ash y Misty comenzaron su relación, sin embargo, Serena prometió vengarse y ahora vuelve para consumarla y quedarse con Ash.

En casa de Delia, ella y Misty preparaban el almuerzo esperando a la llegada de Ash, quién andaba entrenando en Ciudad Carmín o eso es lo que le dijo.

—Que agradable día—murmuró Misty—al estar con Ash siento que soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Delia se quedaba mirando a Misty muy feliz pero le preocupaba que Ash pudiera engañarla, si bien esto últimos dos meses ella ha reído junto a ellos, ella ha comenzado a sospechar un poco de él, ya que le parecía raro que él tuviera que ir a entrenar tan lejos.

En el laboratorio el profesor Oak alimentaba al Bulbasaur de Ash mientras se quedaba mirando a Tracey que parecía preocupado.

— ¿Pasa algo Tracey? —le preguntó.

—Mmm…me preocupa Misty, eso es todo—respondió el joven.

—Misty ¿Eh?...ya veo, si bien Ash cambió desde que regreso de Kalos, yo confío en Ash y sé que él ama mucho a Misty, no creo que el hiera los sentimientos de la pelirroja, de otra forma no hubiese terminado con aquella chica de pelo castaño, ¿no crees? —le dijo el profesor.

—Puede que tenga razón y me esté preocupando por nada…pero no puedo evitar pensar que Ash…

— ¡Tranquilo Tracey! —le interrumpe el profesor Oak mientras le da una palmada en la espalda—Ash no es una persona que ande lastimando los sentimientos de los demás, te lo puedo asegurar, así que cambia esa cara y luego almorzamos, ¿de acuerdo? —Tracey asintió.

En un hotel de Ciudad Carmín, Ash se encontraba esperando a una antigua amiga suya, May. A eso del mediodía aparece May vestida con un traje parecido al anterior pero de color verde y sin su pañuelo.

—Hola Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos—sonrió la chica.

—Exacto May…te he extrañado mucho mi querida amiga, hay tantas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo, pero lo que más he echado de menos son tus grandes pechos—le decía Ash mientras tomaba de la cintura a May y trataba de besarla.

— ¿Qué haces Ash?, ¿acaso no estabas saliendo con esa tal Serena? —mientras trataba de impedir que Ash la besara.

—Termine con ella hace dos meses, y ahora estaba saliendo con Misty—respondió el entrenador.

— ¿Entonces porque le haces esto? —aun intentando de evitar a Ash.

—Simple, a ella la amo pero no tiene esos enormes senos que tienes tú, y siempre he querido tocarlos, lamerlos.

May queda atónita tras los dichos de su amigo, de todas formas ella se entrega para el placer de Ash. Ella se quitaba la ropa quedando desnuda mientras Ash hacia lo mismo. Los dos tirados en la cama, uno sobre el otro, Ash lamía los pezones de May en tanto ella deseaba más, que le diera duro, también se besaban quedando ambos satisfecho pero más para la satisfacción de Ash. Luego de aquel día, ambos se despiden y prometen volverse a ver una vez más, pero para Ash el día no terminaba ahí, tres horas después se vio con Iris.

—Iris, no te imaginas cuánto te admiro—le decía mientras la besaba y con su mano derecha acariciaba uno de sus senos.

A eso de las diez de la noche Ash e Iris se despiden haciendo la misma promesa que hicieron Ash y May. En eso él llama a Pueblo Paleta diciendo que él entrenamiento ha acabado y volvía esta misma noche.

Entonces Delia le sugiere a Misty que espere a Ash en su habitación diciendo—ojalá sean bonitos mis nietos—causando que Misty se sonrojara—no metan mucho ruido, ahora iré a acostarme, que tengas dulces sueños.

Aquellas palabras sonrojaron mucho más a Misty pero aquello también la puso feliz ya que cuantas suegras darían ese tipo de facilidades, entonces decide hacerle caso. Ella se viste con un vestido color rojo dejando semi cubierta el área de sus pechos, también se colocó unos aretes con forma de gotas y unos tacones. Al llegar Ash, él se sorprende de que la casa estuviera a oscuras cuando se fija que su cuarto estaba la luz prendida, al subir y ver que era Misty, el joven queda con la boca abierta.

— ¿Misty…tú?

—Cállate y ven hacia mí—en un tono muy sensual—quítate la ropa para poder contemplar tú Onix, así yo haré lo mismo para que observes, acaricies y penetres mi Cloyster.

Ash y Misty quedan completamente desnudos, la pelirroja atrae con fuerza al entrenador y lo besa mientras él acaricia su trasero, subiendo su mano por la cintura luego éste acaricia los senos de Misty, la líder coge la cabeza de Ash y la acorruca en sus pechos.

—Ash, mi amor, quiero que esta sea la mejor noche, quiero demostrarte que yo también sé hacer el amor, además quiero demostrarte que aunque no sean tan voluptuosos como los de May, puedo hacer que tú te sientas en el paraíso…ahora no tengas piedad de mí y penétralo muy duro adentro de mí.

Así lo hizo Ash, la líder gemía de placer ya que se sentía amada, pero ella ignoraba que Ash una vez más estaba jugando con ella, a él solo le interesaba pasarla bien.

A la mañana siguiente Ash se encuentra sólo en su cama, Misty tomaba una ducha y Delia aún dormía, momento que aprovecha para pensar en lo que ha hecho hasta el momento.

« ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, yo amo mucho a Misty pero porque cada vez que veo una chica tengo la necesidad de cogérmela, de acariciarla, de besarla…él único que sabe de esto es Brock y aunque me aconseje no puedo…soy un idiota, ¿en qué momento me convertí en esto? »

En eso aparece Misty cubierta con una toalla celeste e interrumpe los pensamientos del entrenador.

— ¿Ocurre algo amor? —al notar a Ash un poco raro.

—No ocurre nada Misty, sólo pensaba en algo—le sonríe y besa a Misty para no preocuparla.

Serena en tanto hablaba con un tipo para que le hiciera un favor a cambio de una perla de mucho valor. El tipo acepta y se retira mientras Serena también se larga.

—Prepárate pelirroja estúpida, yo seré quién se quede con Ash…

En tanto Tracey continuaba investigando a Ash, además de sus constantes y raras salidas de estos últimos días, a cada lugar que visitó él preguntó por el joven entrenador pero ninguna de las personas le decía por respeto a la privacidad. Tracey sabía que Ash seguía siendo el mismo tipo desde su regreso de Kalos pero necesitaba pruebas contundentes.

—Pss—le silbo alguien desde el patio—Oye amigo, tengo este paquete para ti—le tira el paquete y luego el tipo desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Tracey queda estupefacto por aquello, se queda pensando quién era aquel sujeto hasta que abrió el paquete causando que él tropezara producto del contenido del paquete. Aquello contenía fotos divididas en dos grupos; uno contenía fotos de Ash con chicas en su viaje por Kalos en lugares de dudosa reputación y el otro con fotos junto a Cynthia, May e Iris. Sin embargo Tracey pensó sí estaría bien en decirle a Misty, por ahora él decide guardarlas con recelo en un lugar donde ni el profesor Oak pudiera encontrar dichas fotos.

Llega la hora del almuerzo y Ash aún tenía esa cara de preocupación, Delia no estaba ya que aceptó una invitación por parte de Johanna, madre de Dawn, con quién se hizo muy amiga. Misty ve la cara de preocupación de Ash, luego con sus manos agarra las de Ash y le dice:

— ¿Amor que ocurre? Últimamente estás muy extraño—le preguntó angustiada Misty.

Ash por dentro sabía que debía de contarle lo que le afectaba y le dice—como decírtelo…mmm…bueno lo que pasa es que estoy molesto conmigo mismo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque desde que llegue de Kalos, siento que cambie demasiado, lo único que pienso es en agarrarme a una chica, de hecho no he entrenado hace mucho…

—Entonces, ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos días? —interrumpió Misty al muchacho.

En eso Ash se da cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía decir, dejándolo mudo. Misty le vuelve a insistir y él le dice que se vio con May. La pelirroja casi cae al suelo luego de escuchar eso.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Ash?, después de que dejé que me tocaras ahora me sales con esto…yo…—en eso ella se va de la casa.

— ¡Espera Misty! —gritó Ash pero la chica ya se había ido montando a su Swanna gigante.

« ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así Ash? Todo lo que hecho, lo hacía por ti…estuve esperando varios años para que te dignaras a venir, ni siquiera recibiste un reto por todo este tiempo…pero aun así…fuiste capaz de cagarme con la puta de May…acaso será que lo único que te interesa son un par de tetas enormes…Ash Ketchum, te juro que te odio» pensó Misty totalmente devastada por lo hecho por su amado, pero el calvario para Misty no terminaría ahí.

Al llegar al Gimnasio, se encerró en su cuarto con llave, Daisy le preguntó que le ocurría pero la pelirroja solo le respondió que la dejase sola. Pasado algunos minutos Daisy vuelve a intentar tener contacto con Misty pero otra vez la respuesta es negativa. Llegó la hora de cenar, Misty no se aparecía, así que Daisy fue en busca de una copia de la llave de la habitación de la pelirroja ya que no dejaría que ella se muriese de hambre.

— ¡Oye Misty, ven a comer! —Decía muy seria mientras las otras dos espiaban de lejos— ¡Ustedes dos, lárguense! —les grito enojada, luego de calmarse un poco—Misty por favor ven a comer, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Ash te hizo algo?

Aquello hizo que el ambiente se tensara pero segundos después se calmó, Misty no podía negar que Ash era la razón de su estado pero no quería hablar con nadie pero aun así hablo con su hermana.

—Daisy tenías razón…snif…Ash sigue siendo el mismo idiota que volvió de Kalos—mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos—él mismo me contó que en estos días había tenido una aventura con la perra de May…snif, es mi culpa por no ser una mujer voluptuosa.

—No Misty…fue nuestra culpa de nosotras tres, tus hermanas mayores, si tan sólo no hubiésemos sido tan egoístas contigo aquel día que te encargamos el Gimnasio Celeste, tú…

—Hermana, a pesar de las diferencias que hemos tenido, no es tú culpa, no cargues con mis problemas, yo fui quién no se esmeró en mantener contacto con Ash, todos los días prefería estar junto a Tracey, esperando por Ash…snif…y ahora aquí estoy llorando, hablando contigo…

—Misty…—en eso ella la abraza para reconfortarla y luego dice—Ahora Misty ve a lavarte la cara y cenemos juntas, las cuatro, ¿ya? —Daisy se retira pero antes le dice algo a su hermana pelirroja—Te quiero feíta.

Misty sonrió a su hermana y luego fue a lavarse. Tras ello la pelirroja fue a cenar junto a sus hermanas en donde el nombre de Ash era tabú. La cena fue provechosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cuatro disfrutaban una verdadera cena familiar ya que por que se llevaban mal con Misty o porque las tres se enfocaban en sus espectáculos. Aquella noche le sirvió mucho a Misty para olvidarse por unos instantes de Ash, esto demostraba que la pelirroja era una chica fuerte pero que no sería fácil de olvidar.

En tanto en la residencia Ketchum, Ash dormía como un Snorlax, mientras su madre Delia veía preocupada como su hijo hería los sentimientos de Misty, ella se había enterado por Misty cuando ésta se encontraba encerrada en su pieza ya que para la líder, Delia era como su madre y mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente Tracey Sketchit se encontraba dibujando a un par de Rhydon que luchaban bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando recibe una visita sorpresa.

—Misty, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó asombrado Tracey.

—Bueno yo…he venido a disculparme contigo—mirando a Tracey con culpa.

— ¿Disculparte?, ¿por qué?

—Por la cachetada de la otra vez, tenías razón, Ash sigue siendo el mismo…él mismo me confesó que aquellos días que estuvo fuera se había encontrado con May y se revolvaron…yo lo siento tanto—dijo la pelirroja apenada.

—Misty…tú no debes porque disculparte, tú amas mucho y aun lo haces a Ash, así que era entendible tú reacción…

En eso Misty lo abraza y le dice que no dudara más de él. Aquel día la líder paso junto a Tracey, intentando dibujar y batallando. Misty disfrutaba la compañía de él pero ella aun amaba a Ash y ella quería darle una oportunidad.

Al llegar al Gimnasio, ella se percató que ninguna de las hermanas supiera que ella había contactado con Ash. Ella acuerda verse con él en un lugar muy significativo, el cruce que una vez los separo por mucho tiempo.

—Escúchame bien jovencito, Misty es como una hija para mí, ella ha sufrido mucho desde que se separaron, ella cuando supo que volvía le brillaron los ojo cuando me contó y no quiero que la hagas sufrir…así que debes mirar en tú corazón y decidir que es más importante, ella o todas las mujerzuelas con quienes te has estado revolcando...ah y otra cosa, yo no quiero un hijo mujeriego, ¿entiendes? —regaño Delia a su hijo con una mirada muy severa.

Ash tragaba saliva mientras con su cabeza hacia el gesto de haber entendido lo que quería decir su madre. Luego él partió encima de su Charizard rumbo al punto de encuentro.

Al llegar Misty le miraba con furia pero ella quería comprobar los sentimientos de Ash, luego de hablar con él, ella lo sigue sin que éste notara su presencia. En el camino Ash se encuentra con Serena, su antigua novia.

—Hola querido, ¿me extrañaste? —le miraba con ojos suspicaces.

— ¿Cómo diste conmigo? —preguntó Ash.

—Él como di contigo no importa, lo que vale es que yo no te he olvidado, aún te amo, fue mi culpa que tú te fueras con esa fea pelirroja, ahora te daré mucha más libertad para que me hagas lo que quieras—luego de aquello, Serena comienza a desnudarse mientras le bailaba.

Ash intentaba decir algo pero parecía que no resistiría la tentación, sin embargo él termina frenando los intentos de Serena y se va. La pelo castaño queda sorprendida pero se dice a si misma que esto no acabaría así. Misty queda sorprendida y decide perdonar a Ash.

Al siguiente día Misty va a visitar al joven entrenador que se encontraba jugando con Pikachu. Ella lo llama y le dice:

—Ash, después de pensarlo he decidido perdonarte y también pedir disculpas por esperarte sin siquiera escribirte.

Ash queda sorprendido, sólo atina abrazar a ella y luego besarla. Empero Delia observó con atención que aquel beso no fue sincero por parte de su hijo.

En tanto Tracey ordenaba el laboratorio cuando aparece Misty con Ash, él se iba a disculpar con el dibujante. Aquello fue un inconveniente para Tracey, quién había movido las fotos que recibió de un tipo extraño y no se acordaba donde las había guardado. Misty y Ash se ofrecen a ayudar y él se niega, que no quería molestarlos y que ellos debían arreglar sus asuntos primeros, que eso era más importante pero los dos dicen haber solucionados sus problemas y empiezan ayudar, el dibujante se pone nervioso y raudamente comienza a buscar las fotos.

En eso Misty comienza a acomodar unos libros en un estante cuando un sobre se cae. La pelirroja lo recoge y lee una nota que había pegada.

_Para mi querida amiga Misty, con cariño Serena._

Aquello sorprendió a Misty, luego ella revisa el contenido y cuan fue su sorpresa que lo primero que hace es abofetear a Ash y luego a Tracey.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste Ash?, ¿Por qué?, la noche anterior me dijiste que sólo te habías metido con May y ahora…ahora encuentro estás fotos junto a esas perras, Iris y Cynthia…y tú Tracey, pensé que eras diferente y todo este tiempo estabas encubriendo a Ash…

—Misty…no culpes a Tracey…yo ni sabía acerca de esas fotos…yo oculté aquello para no hacerte daño y sí Tracey no te las mostró…supongo que fue por la misma razón…yo soy el único culpable…

—Ash yo te amaba…bueno aún te amo…snif…y tú me ocultas esto, ¿acaso no confías en mí?, o ¿acaso soy un simple juguete para ti?, que cuando no sirve lo tiras… ¡responde!

Ash no sabía que decir, solo miraba con rabia consigo mismo, a Misty la amaba profundamente pero él ya había cometido muchos errores, tal vez era demasiado tarde, pensaba el chico condimento.

— ¡Ash…te odio!—fue lo último que dijo Misty mientras se iba del laboratorio para irse volando en su Swanna con mucha rabia en su interior, esta vez era definitivo, Misty toma una radical decisión, irse de Kanto para siempre…

Continuara…


	4. El Adiós de Misty

Nuestro Último Adiós: El Adiós de Misty

—Ja ja ja, les dije que me iba a vengar, ahora entraré yo y consolaré a mí Ash—con una sonrisa maliciosa Serena observaba como Misty se iba del lugar, destrozada.

En el laboratorio, Tracey se disculpaba con Ash por su descuido pero él le dice que la culpa es de él y nadie más, él cometió el peor error de su vida por un par de tetas grandes. Ash se retira del lugar para tratar de dar alcance a Misty.

En Ciudad Celeste, Misty se encontraba empacando mientras sus hermanas le suplicaban que reconsiderara su decisión pero no había caso.

—Por favor hermanas, no insistan…ya he sufrido demasiado por culpa de ese estúpido de Ash…les agradezco que quieran que me quede pero yo no quiero sufrir más…—tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas pero a la vez mordiendo sus labios por la rabia que sentía.

Daisy les dijo a sus hermanas que ya no insistieran, que la decisión de Misty no iba a dar marcha atrás, después las tres le dan un abrazo y le desean mucha suerte a donde quiera que se fuera. Ella le dice a las tres que tomaría el ferry en Ciudad Carmín para hacer escala en Hoenn y luego ir rumbo a cierta región cuyo nombre no les menciono. Ella toma un bus que la llevaría directo a Ciudad Carmín despidiéndose con tristeza de sus hermanas.

En la residencia Ketchum, Serena aparecía para supuestamente disculparse con Ash, aprovechando el momento, sin embargo, Delia aparece.

— ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir aquí siendo que a causa tuya se quebró la relación entre mi hijo y Misty? —mirando con furia a Serena.

— ¿Dónde está Ash, suegrita? —en tono burlesco.

Aquella palabra hizo que Delia se enfureciera y echara a escobazos a Serena que se reía en la cara de ella— ¡Tú maldita perra!, no me vuelvas a llamar suegra.

Entonces Serena dedujo que Ash viajaría hacia Ciudad Celeste pero ella decide dejarlo y esperar un tiempo para hacer la jugada.

Ash llegaba al Gimnasio Celeste pero fue recibido por una lluvia de insultos por parte de Lily y Violet. Daisy fue un poco más madura pero más crítica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? —mirando con mucho enfado a Ash—si buscas a Misty, ella se fue de aquí.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunto Ash.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? Para hacerle daño otra vez Ash Ketchum…escúchame bien estúpido, tal vez nosotras siempre molestamos a Misty pero también la queremos y no toleraremos que juegues con el corazón de nuestra querida hermana…sí quieres alcanzarla ella se dirige a Ciudad Carmín… ¡ahora lárgate infeliz!—fue lo último que dijo Daisy.

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué le dijiste donde iba Misty? —preguntaron Lily y Violet.

—No fue decisión mía sino de Misty—les dijo mientras en su mente se preguntaba porque ella quería ver a Ash.

En Ciudad Carmín, Misty se preparaba para subir al Ferry, ella miraba por si aparecía Ash pero nada, el sol se ponía en un bello atardecer pero para Misty este era un adiós para siempre a Kanto. En eso aparece Ash en su Charizard, luego quedan ambos frente a frente para despedirse.

—Hola Ash…me alegra que hayas tenido la decencia de venir—suspira la pelirroja—Hoy me voy para siempre Ash y quiero que sepas que aún te amo pero a la vez me produces tristeza y ganas de matarte, aunque nunca haría algo como eso…solo quería decirte que no te odio pero de mí no volverás a saber más, espero que madures y puedas enmendar los errores que cometiste, que la próxima chica que este junto a ti no sufra como sufrí yo…ah y por favor aléjate de Serena, ella no es una buena persona…—en eso suena el pitido del ferry y Misty se da vuelta pero antes Ash le dice algo.

—Misty quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que pasó, sé que nuestra confianza se quebró además es muy tarde para decirte esto…pero quiero dejarte bien en claro que tú eres y serás la única en mi vida y aunque te haya perdido quiero que sepas que te amo mucho…ninguna de las chicas con quienes me acosté podrá superarte…yo nunca te valore y eso hizo que te perdiera además de ser un lacho…lo último que queda por decirte es que no renuncies al amor, si existe alguien que te haga feliz, dale una oportunidad…no te amargues por mi culpa…—en eso suena por segunda vez el pitido del ferry y Misty se sube a él y le dice una última cosa antes de marcharse.

—Este es nuestro último adiós, Ash Ketchum—luego de aquello Misty se dirige hacia su cuarto.

El ferry va desapareciendo poco a poco en el horizonte, el atardecer era esplendido pero no para Ash, él queda con la cabeza agacha mientras llora desconsolado, su amigo Pikachu trata de consolarlo aunque él ignoraba los acontecimientos. De pronto aparece su madre y le dice:

—Hijo, te has mandado una cagada grande pero me alegro que se hayan despedido en buenos términos, sea cual sea el consejo que te dio, hazle caso, a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste, ella aún te quiere…

Ash se queda en silencio contemplando el horizonte donde los Wingull y Pelliper volaban, viendo como su amiga y ex novia se iba para siempre, desapareciendo en el horizonte. Lo que más le dolía era que no iba a poder besar sus labios, ver su hermoso rostro pero este era el castigo por su infidelidad.

FIN


End file.
